lootfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Dust
Ruby dust are remnants of rubies crushed under much pressure. Description The ruby dust, because it is basically crushed rubies, still retains its high price value, though slightly diminished. However, the ruby dust has acquired strength powers. This is because rubies have a magical aura which binds there molecules together. When the ruby is destroyed, the aura is broken, and the dust will absorb strength auras from the environment. Properties The coarseness of the dust depends on how the ruby was broken. The dust is very shiny. The dust sinks in water, so be careful. Ruby dust is one of the three level 3 Gem Dusts, along with sapphire dust and emerald dust. Abilities The dust gives a short jolt of strength when touched, which lasts for about 10 seconds. Your strength will be multiplied by 1.5 times in that amount of time. This, however, will consume the dust you touched, so be careful when handling the dust. The effects does not stack so you will always get 10 seconds no matter how much ruby dust you've touched. Burning the dust will create ruby essence which boosts the strength you get to about 30 minutes. Crafting Main article: 'Level 3 Gemstone'' *'''Crafting procedure: Pack the 3 dusts under extreme pressure, like inside a very tight sphere. Check back in about 9 months and open the container to get the gem. *'Product properties': Main article: 'Level 3 Gemstone'' *'''Product effects: Main article: 'Level 3 Gemstone'' : The gem has very potent uses in forging. Brewing *'''Brewing procedure: Pour the ruby dust into the water. Do not boil it. Mix it until the water is red, and there is no dust at the bottom. After which, pour the sugar, then boil the mixture for 3 hours. *'Potion properties': The liquid is a pale red, and tastes very sweet thanks to the sugar. It may induce vomiting when more then 2 glasses are drank in a short span of time, though so be careful. *'Potion effects': The potion reduces leg weight, which allows the drinker to run faster, and weigh lighter. It doesn't affect your leg's physical aspects, though so your legs will not look any smaller or shorter. The effect lasts for 10 minutes. Makes 3 servings. *'Brewing procedure': The rust can be obtained by scraping some off rusty iron poles. Stir them both in cold water for 5 minutes. Then, suddenly heighten the temperature to boil it. A large, orange smoke should come up as soon as the temperature changes. Boil the mixture for 5 hours. *'Potion properties': The liquid is a gold color, and very poisonous. One must drink an anti-poison potion first before drinking. The potion is punishingly bitter, and will linger for about 10 minutes. The potion is both topical and drinkable. *'Potion effects': The user will be weakened for 25 minutes. The weakening will be so harsh that it would make the user unable to stand up, and a little weight will heavily burden them. Makes 1 serving. *'Brewing procedure': Pour the ruby dust into the gasoline. Then pour the mixture into a cauldron of tepid water. Stir the cauldron mixture for 3 minutes. *'Potion properties': The potion is flammable and poisonous. Drink anti-poison before consumption. The potion is tasteless and has a smoky red color. *'Potion effects': Upon drinking, it turns one of the user's arm into a non-stopping piston, punching forward every half second with quite a lot of strength. The arm that will turn into a piston is random, and has a slight chance of both arms turning into pistons. The arm is indestructible and will not feel any pain. Lasts for about 30 seconds and may wear out the user's arm after that amount of time. The ruby dust can be recovered, though only half the amount is left. *'Brewing procedure': Pour water after placing the Retexamus at the bottom of the cauldron. Boil the water immediately after filling, then throw the ruby dust in the cauldron. A large red beam of light upwards when it is done right. *'Potion properties': The potion is an enchanting red color, and is quite shiny. The potion is a bit bitter though tolerable. *'Potion effects': The potion user weakens the user. It lasts for only 10 seconds. The user can barely stand. but you can throw the potion at others with the same effect. Makes 1 serving. The Retexamus can be recovered and reused. *'Brewing procedure': The Retexamus must be placed in the cauldron before pouring water into it. Boil the water immediately after filling, then mix the dust and the sugar into the cauldron. A large, bright red light will shoot upwards after which. *'Potion properties': The potion is a whitish red color and has a very bitter taste. *'Potion effects': The potion's use is to increase leg weight, making the user walk/run slower. In most cases, walking speed is halved. It also makes the user lose his/her ability to kick. The potion is not recommended to be used on one's self, but rather thrown at others. The potion lasts for 10 minutes, and you can make 1 serving. The Retexamus can be recovered and reused. Forging *'Forging procedure': Sprinkle the ruby dust over the weapon, then bash the ruby dust into the weapon with a mallet or hammer. The ruby dust will glow if done right. A handful of ruby dust is enough, as more ruby dust will have no use since the effect does not stack. *'Product use': The weapon becomes heavier, but the user does not feel the added weight, which makes the weapon hit harder but still hits with the same speed. This can be applied to a lot of objects, including stones or brooms. The effect is permanent. Trivia *Ruby dust can be used as a substitute for gunpowder. *Ruby dust can be used as a dye. Related Treasures *Diamond dust *Gold dust *Silver dust *Opal dust *Topaz dust *Turquoise dust Category:Powders